Kiss Your Life Goodbye
by WanderingChild24
Summary: Winry, a 20 year old woman, longs for more than the lonely life she is living in Resinbol. She will soon get more than she asked for when she finds out that only several miles away a dark young vampire has got his golden eyes set on her. EdWin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my first FMA fanfic. I can proudly say I've watched all episodes and movies that exist for FMA at this point in time in order to write this story proficiently. If I do make misspellings, I apologize for I've seen many different ways to spell some of the cities. You will find some slight modern add-ins in this story, but not so much as to ruin it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Childhood Dreams**

The mechanic stretched and allowed a yawn to escape from her lips. She glanced at the clock across her garage and sighed. "Almost seven," she muttered to herself, stepping back to admire her 12 hours days' work. In front of her sat a fire engine red '67 chevelle looking as if it just came out of the factory with its brand new paint job and extra careful tune up. "Well, Sasha, that's all for today," Winry spoke to the inanimate object, turning out the lights in her garage and making way into her house. Upon arrival, she was attacked by a large fuzzy creature.

"Okay, Den, okay," she laughed at the dog licking her face affectionately. "It's good to see you too." She placed a kiss on his head and headed into the kitchen. "Hungry, boy?" she asked, receiving a bark in reply while she took a can of dog food out of the cupboard and poured it into a bowl. "Boun appetite," she said light-heartedly, placing the bowl of food in front of him. She watched the animal lap up his dinner for a moment before deciding the she should probably shower after being covered in grease all day.

She made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. Once in the bathroom she turned on the water and quickly shed her clothes, throwing them into the hamper. She stepped cautiously into the shower, hoping that the water had warmed. To her delight it had heated up quickly and she stood under the warmth of the small man-made waterfall, allowing the water to wash away all the dirt and grime from her body after a long day working in the garage. After scrubbing her hair and body clean, she jumped out of the shower and began to dress. She grabbed a nearby brush and quickly took out any unwanted tangles and knots. She glanced herself over in the mirror and sighed, heading out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom where Den waited for her patiently.

"Hey, boy," she said tiredly, with a small smile. She walked over to her balconys' entrance and opened up the glass french doors. Den followed her happily out into the cool summer evening air. Winry leaned against the railing, overlooking the view of the ocean with sad eyes. She stared out at Castle Hill, a little island that sat a few miles offshore from her house. She saw a few lights flicker on in the castle-like mansion that resided there and wondered if the owner ever got lonely. Winry knew what it was like to feel lonely. She sighed, thinking of her Granny who had recently passed away a little more than six months ago. She missed her dearly after Pinako had been there raising her since her birth. Granny and Roy, her best friend since childhood, had been the only people that mattered in her life since her parents' death at her age of twelve. Last she heard from Roy was a letter saying that he was near the boarders of Drakmar aiding his friend Ling's search for the key to immortality. "Immortality," she quietly snickered to herself. Winry knew there was no such thing, for if there were she would've set off to find it years ago, before her parents had been murdered…

She let out another sigh as her thoughts drifted back to Roy's letter, remembering him saying that he'll be coming back to Resinbol in a few weeks to see how his car was coming along. Winry smiled at that thought; she missed her friend while he was away on his adventures. "An adventure, Den," she sighed dreamily, the dog stared and cocked his head in response. "one day maybe I'll get to have an adventure of my own." Her gaze fell back to the mansion across the way, watching as it fell into darkness with the exception of the few twinkling window lights as the sun fell behind the horizon.

"Maybe even live in a mansion ourselves," she told the happy dog as he watched his owner stare dreamily out into the night. "One day…"

_Little did she know, 'one day' would be there sooner than she thought._

XxXxXxXxX

A golden haired young man stood at the window of his study, staring out into the night at the small town of Resinbol across the water. 'His town', as he liked to think of it; every humans' life belonging to him. He gazed with interest at the house by the shore directly across from his home as the last remaining light went out in the home.

"Young master?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I find myself bored, Miss Riza," he explained to his servant.

"Is there any way I could be of service?" the servant, Riza, questioned.

"Prepare one of the extra rooms. I believe we're about to acquire a new guest."

"Of course, Master Elric," Riza bowed, exiting the room and leaving the eldest Elric to his thoughts.

'It's been a while since I had a bit of fun' Edward thought to himself, a smirk appearing on his features.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**I know it was slow and short, but events pick up in the next chapter! The next update shall be on 5/10/11. R & R Please!**

**-WanderingChild24**


	2. The Island

**Hey everyone! Here's the chapter like I promised! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FMA characters.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Two: The Island**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as two sets of eyes watched the sleeping girl. Slowly they approached the foot of the bed, spying her foot hanging off the edge out from under her covers. Winry began to squirm as she felt something fuzzy and wet tickling her foot.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled incoherently at the stranger on her foot. Said stranger then crawled onto the bed and started kissing her face. "Okay, okay, I'm up," Winry laughed, turning over and giving her happy puppy a morning squeeze. She swung her feet over the bed, glancing out her window at the orange sunrise and smiled. She stood up with a stretch and made her way downstairs to make soe breakfast for her and Den.

"So what should we do today, boy? She asked as she munched on a piece of toast. Den looked up from his dish and barked in reply. "It is supposed to be nice out," she thought outloud, walking over to her kitchen window and looking at the calm sea water. "How about we go kayaking? What'd you say?" she suggested, turning around to face her friend. Den happily ran over to Winry and licked her hand in response. She laughed and ruffled his fur before heading upstairs to get ready for the day.

XxXxXxXxX

"In you go," Winry exclaimed, helping Den into the kayak. She crawled into the kayak as well and pushed them off the shore with the paddle. "We'll spend most of the afternoon out here, how's that sound? Den was busy snapping at the water as it mad small ripples from her paddling to answer; Winry laughed at her puppy.

Their kayaking trip was going smoothly, the duo pausing to fish here and there. It was around three when Winry heard her stomach growl. "Guess we should take a lunch break," she said, paddling towards the nearest shoreline. She pulled the kayak up onto the shore of Castle Hill Island and helped Den out of his seat. He ran around happily, jumping in and out of the waves as they splashed on the shore. Winry unpacked a blanket she had brought with her and laid out on the sand before grabbing her lunchbox and taking a seat on the blanket. She took out a small sandwich and began slowly eating her lunch, admiring her surroundings. The island was beautiful; the shoreline extended into a forest of different kinds of full-grown green trees and had plants with every color flower you could think of.

"It's like being in a fairytale," she mused to herself, watching twitterpated birds fly in and out of the trees. Granny would have not approved of her being on the island. She had said that the island was cursed and whoever stepped foot on the land would soon end up missing and never seen again. Little did her Granny know is that Winry had visited this island plenty of times, using its peaceful isolation as an escape during stressful times. Den's whining disrupted her thoughts and she found him at her feet eyeing the last few bites of her lunch.

"Here ya go," she laughed, feeding the remains of her sandwich to her grateful companion. She lay back onto the blanket, closing her eyes and basking in the suns warmth. "What a gorgeous day," Winry sighed, smiling when she felt Den curl up next to her, heaving his own sigh of contentment. Winry found herself drifting in and out of thought before giving in to a light sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

The next time Winry opened her eyes she found herself rather chilly and that the sun had begun to set. She sat up and glanced at her watch. "Six-thirty!" she gasped. She quickly packed up the blanket and lunch box back into the kayak. "Den!" she called out, realizing that he had wandered off sometime during her nap. "Den, here boy!" she called out again after a few moments had passed. With no response from him, Winry began to follow his foot trails in the sand to the edge of the forest. "Of all the times to go exploring, you pick now," she mumbled, noticing the sun dripping lower into the horizon. "Gotta make this quick." She began picking her way through the brush, calling out for her currently missing dog.

After about twenty minutes of walking through pricker bushes, and trudging through mud, she began to here barks in the distance. "About time," she muttered under her breath. "Den!" she called out, spotting him in a clearing up ahead. She picked up her pace and soon found herself in the clearing. "Come here, boy," she said sweetly, Den trotting his way over to her, whimpering. "What's wrong, boy?" she cooed, fussing slightly before placing a kiss on his head. "You're okay." She ruffled his fur once more before standing up, ready to head back to the kayak.

"Oh my," Winry gasped, now setting her eyes on the clearings surroundings. In front of her stood the large castle-like mansion. It looked as if it were constructed purely of white marble, intricate designs lacing its every feature. The sun setting on the other side of the massive piece of architecture cast eerie shadows around them and she began to get an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. Her gaze traveled up to the higher parts of the mansion and she felt her breath catch at what she saw. There, on one of the higher balconies, stood a young man with pale skin and long gold locks that hung past his shoulders, complementing his complexion. Even though there was a huge gap between herself and the boy, she could not miss the two unnatural golden orbs staring down coldly at her. She was so transfixed by these eyes that she almost didn't notice it getting darker much quicker than before until Den began to pull on her sweatshirt wrapped around her waist.

"We need to go, Den," Winry said in a rushed whisper, turning on her heel and walking back into the woods, not daring to look back at the young man who was watching her every move. "Quickly now; we're almost out of light," she stated, now running through the brush, Den on her heels. Needless to say, the mansion and the mere presence of the mysterious boy had defiantly given her a severe case of the creeps and she just wanted to get off the island as soon as possible. When they reached the shoreline, Winry immediately began to help Den into the kayak. With a quick push into the water, Winry hopped in as well and began paddling towards their home, determined to beat the darkness. Winry pulled up to the shoreline behind her home just as the last rays of sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

"And we're home, Den," she sighed in relief, placing her hand on the shore to push herself out of the kayak. "Ow!" she gasped, pulling her hand back in surprised pain. She looked at the damage done and sighed when she found a cut running across the palm of her hand, blood dripping from it. "Oh great," she mumbled, this time pushing herself out using the front of the kayak for support before helping Den out as well. "I'll have to come back and clean up this mess after," she thought out loud, staring at the bloodied handprints on the kayak. "Come on, Den," Winry called, heading into her home. She made her way upstairs to the bathroom, ignoring the darkness inside the house. She flipped the switch on in her bathroom and began to wash out her injury, taking care to get all the grains of sand out of her palm. She then dried off her hand and wrapped it in guaze, attempting to slow down the bleeding. Heading into her bedroom, Winry felt a wave of exhaustion grab hold of her. She fumbled through changing out of her clothes and into a pair of black pajama pants and a blue tank top. She immediately collapsed into her bed, not bothering to crawl under the covers and completely forgetting about the mess she had left outside. Den whined worriedly as he jumped onto the bed and snuggled next to her sleeping form, falling into a light slumber.

XxXxXxXxX

A shadow loomed outside on the balcony not long after Winry had fallen asleep. Two golden orbs eyed the girl curiously as she slept. The French doors slowly creaked open as the intruder stepped into the dark bedroom, the full moon outside being the only light spilling its way in. He made his way to the bedside as Winry rolled over in her slumber, unaware of the figure standing over her.

"You're quite beautiful," the shadow murmured, admiring the way the moons light caressed her skin and illuminated her fair features. "You shall make a lovely addition to my home," Edward whispered, a mischievous tone behind his words. Den's ears perked up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and he opened his eyes to a dark figure next to the bed. His first reaction was to begin barking a warning but was instantly shushed as the cold gaze of the stranger met his. Den whimpered as he lay his head back down on the bed and covered his nose with his paws. With a satisfied smirk, Edward swept the girl up in his arms and carried her out onto the balcony effortlessly, not once waking the sleeping beauty.

In the blink of an eye, Edward found himself in the entryway of his mansion. He felt fortunate that his servants were nowhere in sight; he wouldn't want to endanger his new form of entertainment so soon. He carefully climbed the many stairs leading to the highest floor of his home, entering a hallway lined with several doors. He made his way to the farthest door at the end of the long hallway, the rooms' door opening by some unseen force as he and the still fast asleep Winry entered the room.

The room was very large, several pieces of antique furniture found scattered throughout the space in an inviting manor. Centered at the far wall was a large Victorian canopy bed covered in a dark, plush silver silk comforter with many pillows covering its surface. Edward walked over to the bedside and gently laid Winry upon the bed, making sure to not wake her as he placed the covers atop her. He stood back and stared at her for a few moments before turning his back on her and heading towards the door.

"Welcome to your new home, Ms. Rockbell," Edward whispered in an almost soothing manner before exiting the room.

XxXxXxXxX

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and found it more eventfull. I'd say more but for right now I must go take my last exam to enter my senior year of college whoohoo! Let me know what you think in a review :D**


End file.
